Shy
by laliloulette
Summary: Une songfic à partir de Shy, de Sonata Arctica. Il ne sait pas comment le lui dire... Y parviendra-t-il? TIVA.


**Une petite songfic que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps!**

Basée sur les pensées de Tony et sur la chanson «Shy » du groupe « Sonata Arctica »

Un groupe que j'adore, leurs chansons sont toutes magnifiques comme « White Pearl, Black Oceans », « Still Loving You » ou justement « Shy ».

Je vous conseille de maintenant aller sur youtube et d'écouter cette chanson en lisant.

Vous l'avez fait? Bravo, et pour plusieurs raisons:

-Vous êtes dans l'ambiance de cette fic.

-Vous venez de découvrir une très belle chanson avec des paroles sûblimes.

-Vous m'avez obéi! Vous m'obéirez alors peut-être si je vous demandais de laisser une review...

Bon, je m'égare, alors Bonne Lecture!

Ah, j'oubliais: il n'y a pas de spoilers et la série ne m'appartient pas, dommage... Je ne fait que écrire sur les personnages et dans un but non lucratif.

Shy-Sonata Arctica

_I Can see how you are beautiful,_

_Can you feel my eyes on you,  
I'm shy and turn my head away..._

Il arriva dans l'open-space, ses écouteurs scotchés à ses oreilles.

En retard. Comme d'habitude.

_Working late in diner Citylite,_

_I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me,_

_Hoping you will see me_

Ah qu'il aimait cette chanson... Et ces paroles! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, elles résumaient entièrement ses pensées.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eyes,  
You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)..._

Exactement. Il l'aimait... Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais sans jamais oser faire le premier pas. Jamais. Par peur. Simplement par peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques...

Oui, ces paroles, c'était la vérité. Dès qu'elle le regardait, il détournait le regard, baissait les yeux, tournait la tête, faisait semblant d'être intéressé par autre chose qu'elle.

Elle. Oui, elle. Si belle... Il se surprenait à l'observer par-dessus son écran à longueur de journée.

_I see you in Citylight diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please  
Talk to me... Show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see..._

Ses yeux. Ses yeux sombres, magnifiques, son regard lumineux. Elle s'était forgée une carapace au fil des ans, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Quand il sentait ses yeux se poser sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de faire l'imbécile... Bien sûr, toute l'équipe avait perçu ses sentiments envers son collègue, sauf lui. L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on. Et lui, malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Si seulement elle venait vers lui, il rêvait qu'elle fasse le premier pas à sa place, car lui n'osait pas. Mais il ne savait même pas si elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui d'autre que de l'amitié.

Et lui n'osait toujours pas...

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway _

_"I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylight,_

_Drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you,_

_Could that really be you..._

Il l'avait fait. Enfin.

Il avait retenu sa respiration, et lui avait enfin lancé cette lettre à travers le bureau, après l'avoir soigneusement pliée en avion. Cette lettre qu'il avait écrite depuis si longtemps, sans jamais tenter de la lui faire parvenir.

Elle l'avait réceptionnée élégamment. Comme toujours.

Elle la dépliait en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Et lui regrettait maintenait de la lui avoir donnée. Non, sans doute elle ne l'aimait pas..._  
_Sans aucun doute. S'il avait pu revenir en arrière, il l'aurait déjà fait mille fois.

Il ne vit pas la lueur dans son regard, quand elle lut ces quelques mots: « Ziva, il faut que je te parle. C'est important. Rejoins-moi dans l'ascenseur. S'il te plaît. ».

Non, il était bien trop stressé et bien trop occupé à triturer ses mains dans tous les sens pour le voir.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes _

_Oh please,  
Talk to me,_

_Show some pity,  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see..._

Maintenant, il repensait à cette chanson. Il y réfléchissait...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit.

Comme dans la chanson.

Il voulait s'enfuir, partir le plus loin possible, courir sans destination, juste aller ailleurs...

Bon, ok, il détestait courir. Mais en fait, elle courrait chaque matin... Pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner de temps en temps à son jogging matinal? Si ça pouvait lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec elle...

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et il ne vit même pas la jeune femme se lever, et, à mi-chemin de l'ascenseur, se retourner, un grand sourire inondant ses lèvres.

Il revint enfin à la réalité et la vit. Elle l'attendait. Elle était tellement belle...

Mais qu'il était stupide, de la faire attendre comme ça. Il rassembla les quelques pensées qu'il lui restaient et la rejoignit.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Elle le bloqua.

Et le regarda de ses yeux sombres. Oh, il pourrait se noyer des dizaines de fois dans son simple regard. Il restait là, paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole, voyant qu'il n'avait pas la force et le courage de le faire.

-Tony?

_I see,_

_Can't have you, can't leave you,_

_There 'cause I must sometimes see you,  
And I don't understand,_

_How you can keep me in chains  
And every waking hour,_

_I feel you taking power,_

_From me and I can't leave,  
Repeating the scenery over again..._

Il se sentait exploser. Il était prit au dépourvu.

Que faire, que dire?

Son coeur battait à la chamade, mais il ne se décidait toujours pas.

Sans réfléchir, il lança un « Ziva... I love you! Ich liebe dich! Te quiero! Ti amo! Eg elska pig! Ou tout simplement Je t'aime... »

Et il l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, un baiser doux, un baiser amoureux. Elle se laissa faire et répondit avec plaisir à son étreinte.

Enfin! Ils avaient enfin franchi le pas, trop aveugles pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiment l'un-l'autre...

Elle mit fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle. Le bonheur les submergeait tous deux.

Elle répondit par un « Moi aussi, Tony. Je t'aime. Pour toujours. », avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eyes  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautiful smile and _

_I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please  
Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see,  
_

Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. C'était le principal.

_Oh baby, Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you, I'm shy can't you, I'm shy can't you see..._

**THE END**


End file.
